Turn back time
by ankaz123
Summary: Shannon and Lawson are happy to be together as a couple. But when tragedy strikes after base is the target of a man hell bent on revenge, how will they piece their relationship back together? Will it survive such a tough challenge?


Turn back time 

**This is my first story in a while, I haven't written much lately but I started to get quite excited recently about the fourth season of Rush and the plot for this story just popped into my head one cold Sydney afternoon (the weather is getting quite chilly now =P ) **

**I hope everyone likes it and please review. Don't be afraid to send any suggestions or ideas too, I always love hearing what you have to say! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 1:

Lawson sat glumly in the passenger side of the car, staring out the window mindlessly, a blank expression pasted on his face.

"What's wrong Lawson? Cat got your tongue?" Stella asked him with curious smile.

Lawson didn't reply, he just turned to her and gave her a look questioning look.

"Oh no!" Stella exclaimed with sarcastic shock, hitting the steering wheel lightly "Lawson's losing it".

Michael who sat in the back seat, burst into laughter.

"Oh ha-ha" Lawson replied with a sarcastic laugh before turning and continuing to stare out the window. He mind was only on one thing at the moment- his girlfriend. _God he loved calling her that. _He had been going out with Shannon for a couple of weeks now and he truly thought she was simply amazing. They had both decided to still keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the team, _too much drama_, they had agreed. Shannon had just spent the weekend over at Lawson's house. They spent the whole weekend just lazing around in their PJ's and cuddling together in bed. Last night Lawson had even cooked her a special dinner. It had been the perfect weekend and they didn't want it to end.

But here Lawson was, sitting in TR2 with Stella and Michael on a cold rainy Monday morning. They had just finished sorting out a domestic dispute and Lawson was started to feel slightly miserable- he just wanted to be back with Shannon, enjoying her warmth and bubbly character. He stared at the raindrop sliding slowly down the window and couldn't help but feel anticipation and frustration. He knew that the only time he would get to properly see Shannon again was the weekend, and he couldn't wait! He was surprised at how strongly he felt for Shannon- he wasn't usually the _emotional _kind of guy, only picking chicks for their looks (_not that Shannon wasn't beautiful- she was gorgeous), _but with Shannon it all felt different. They had shared a history before TR and that had just cemented their relationship and feelings for one another- they knew that they wanted to be together!

"How long until shift ends?" Stella moaned, bringing Lawson from his thoughts.

"About an hour" Lawson replied, checking his watch. "Had enough Stella?" he asked with a smile.

"Ugh, yes!" Stella exclaimed "Its Monday! I'm so tired, I just want a nice long shower and my bed! And I hate this weather! The rain and cold is just so depressing!"

"Welcome to Melbourne!" Michael scoffed from the back seat. "In case you haven't noticed, it's _always _like this" he added sarcastically.

"Oh piss off Michael" Stella replied with a playful smile. "Hey where are you Josh?" Stella asked into her mic, changing the subject.

"_Just turning into Jacob street St Kilda, we've been called to house- possible gun shot heard by a resident there". _

"Have fun" Lawson said with a laugh. It was probably some kids messing around, but he was glad to let TR1 deal with it, he didn't have the motivation to do much at all at the moment.

"_Thanks Lawson, I'm sure we will_" Shannon's voice chirped sarcastically over the coms. Just the utter sound of her _voice _was enough to give him goosebumps. It hit him like a bucket of ice water. _Damn! _How could she be having such an effect on him? He had to control himself, especially in front of his workmate who knew _nothing _about their intimate relationship. But he just missed her so _much. _He had never felt this close to anyone before, Shannon was just someone who he could confide in about anything, she was completely trustworthy and honest. They had not only become lovers, but best friends- straightforward and true with every aspect of their relationship.

Lawson decided not to reply to Shannon, he didn't want to give the wrong impression to Stella and Michael. So he continued to stare glumly out the window, hoping to stop thinking about her, as TR2 continued to drive around on patrol.

…..

Lawson sighed heavily as TR2 pulled up into the car park at base. _Finally _he thought, _the torture is over!_

"God I'm so tired" Stella thought out loud. "My back is killing me" she moaned as she rubbed her shoulders.

"Do you want to massage it better for you?" Michael offered sarcastically, but there was a hint of hope in there too.

Stella simply scoffed and shook her head before picking up a bag and heading back towards the change rooms.

"You know you want to Stel!" Michael called after her with a smirk.

Lawson just grinned at his teammates antics and grabbed his own bag before continuing on to the showers. He was hoping that a good spray of warm water might bring him out of his blues. He had just felt dejected all day and he needed a good pick-me-up.

Shannon slammed the back door of TR1 closed and groaned.

"Ease up Shan!" what did the door ever do to you?" Christian asked with a mischievous grin.

"Whatever" Shannon huffed. She straightened herself again and sighed softly. The "gunshot" turned out to be a group of stoned teenagers messing around with a rifle that one of the teenagers father owned. They had had a tough time trying to convince the teenagers –who couldn't even see straight- that they were indeed the police and that they needed to put the rifle down. Shannon had nearly been shot at after one kid pointed the gun at her without even noticing it. She had been seriously tempted to Taser him on the spot after that.

Shannon glanced and saw that TR2 was already parked at base. She couldn't help but feel her spirits lift. She had been looking forward to seeing Lawson all day. After their beautiful relaxing weekend together, all she wanted was to kiss him and bury herself in his embrace. Lawson just had this _way _of relieving all her tension and anxiety. She felt so safe with him, it was like nothing could touch her, and the fact that he was incredibly sexy was a pretty good bonus too. She always managed to steal a glance at Lawson whenever they had a job together and she just felt so satisfied and pleased to know that gorgeous body was all _hers. _She walked into the locker room and found Stella tugging on a pair of long boots.

"Hey Stella" Shannon greeted her, "have you seen Lawson?"

"Umm I think he just went to have a shower?" Stella replied standing and wrapping a scarf around her neck, "why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh I just need to ask him something" Shannon lied, trying to make it seem as if seeing Lawson was a burden instead of a blessing.

"Oh ok" Stella replied with a nod "well good luck with that, he's been in a funky mood all day".

"Right" Shannon smiled before turning and heading towards to showers. Funky mood? Had Lawson been feeling the same way as she did? Did they miss each other during work hours?

Shannon swung the shower doors open and immediately heard the sound of the running water. She glanced around and recognised Lawson's backpack and clothes hanging on the hook on the wall. She smiled to herself and quietly walked closer towards the shower cubicle.

"Hey stranger!" she exclaimed, popping her head above the door and looking down towards Lawson. He seemed shocked to see her at first before his expression settled into a happy grin. He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. Shannon didn't bother to avert her eyes. They had slept together before, even on shift and they were no stranger to each other.

Lawson walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips over the door. "Hey" he greeted her warmly.

"How was your day?" Shannon asked him with a bright smile.

Lawson opened the door and walked out of the cubicle, he walked up to Shannon and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I don't know" he said sarcastically with a grin "guess it was pretty _boring_".

"Oh_ really_?"

"_Well yeah_" Lawson replied "I mean I guess it was pretty boring cuz I didn't have your gorgeous body next to me".

"And is that _all_ you missed?" Shannon asked mockingly, tracing a line down Lawson's chest and averting her eyes down to the floor, pretending to seem upset.

"Of course not babe!" Lawson exclaimed with a gentle smile, lifting her chin up and gazing in her clear blue eyes, "you're sexy _inside _and out".

Shannon couldn't help but grin and lean in for a kiss. After a long day missing her, Lawson couldn't help but hungrily welcome her kiss and run a hand slowly down her back. Shannon responded with a soft moan, running her hands through Lawson's damp hair. They had missed each other so much during the day, this was their makeup session.

"Guess I'll just see you tomorrow?" Lawson asked, as he and Shannon walked towards the car park. He tried to distance himself from her, after their shower make out, they need to be as discreet as possible.

"Yeah I guess…." Shannon replied, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Unless…" Lawson started.

"Yeah?" Shannon asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"My place?" he gently whispered, leaning in a little closer.

"Sounds good!" Shannon grinned "is 8 alright?"

"Can't wait" Lawson replied huskily, reaching out and brushing Shannon's fingers with his own. In such a public domain, that was the extent of their affectionate gestures.

As Shannon watched Lawson leave, she couldn't help but grin brightly to herself. Only she didn't know someone_ else_ was watching….and they knew everything!


End file.
